¿Aló?
by Bordebergia
Summary: Nadie podía pensar que una llamada sería tan problemática, menos mal que habló con quien manda en la casa. AU


**Feliz aniversario del polémico final de Bleach y como hizo la Jump hace un año, yo lo festejaré colocando más de una historia IR.**

 **Porque esos nakamas se merecían estar juntos o por lo menos no casarse hasta que pasara un tiempo considerable (En el caso de Rukia)**

 **Advierto que este es un AU inspirado en la canción Aló, soy yo de Ves tal vez.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o me hubiese ahorrado personajes.**

* * *

El teléfono sonó en la residencia Kuchiki, Hisana se acercó a contestar ya que su esposo e hija fingieron no escuchar el tono de llamada.

—Bueno— dijo la mujer al contestar.

—¡Aló, soy yo! Aunque tal vez no me recuerdes ya que mi voz se recuperó.— respondió una voz de hombre bastante alegre.

Hisana intentó hacer memoria para encontrar a uno de sus conocidos con los cuales pudiese encajar ese tono.

—Perdona ¿Quién eres?— le preguntó al no encontrar a nadie para que encajara.

Al otro lado se escuchó una pequeña risa —Me llamaste la musa de tu inspiración. Vamos, de conocí un viernes de baile y desde esa noche te di mi corazón— hizo una pausa —¿Estas bien? Puedo jurar que tu voz suena un poco diferente.

Ahora fue el turno de Hisana para reír, las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su mente e iba a seguirle la corriente para conocer lo que hacía su hija cuando decía que "Iba a estudiar con las chicas".

—Un poco resfriada, pero ¿Me puedes dar más detalles? Sigo sin poder recordarte.

—Rukia, vamos, me pediste mi mano en matrimonio hace tres días. Admito que fue un poco raro pero bastante encantador, dudé bastante en llamarte pero al final me decidí.

—¿Qué tan seria crees que fui?

—Bastante... Espera, ¿Me estas probando?

Hisana intentó no volver a reír —Sí.

—Quizá estés sobria, pero sigues siendo una enana mandona.

—¿Seguro?— le preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

—Solo bromeo, sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma. No puedo creer que nos hayamos conocido en la fiesta que organizó Rangiku-san.

—Oye tengo que dejarte, ya comienzan a sospechar.

—Vale, me alegró hablar contigo, Rukia.

—Lo mismo digo— respondió la mujer antes de cortar la llamada.

Después de eso, Hisana subió a la habitación de su hija y se aseguró de que nadie la notase. Al entrar cerró la puerta con cerrojo, Rukia estaba acotada en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Se acercó a ella y tomó aire antes de hablar —Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Quién te dio permiso de ligar con hombres en fiestas?— le dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

La joven se sobresaltó al escucharla e intentó fingir ignorancia —¿De qué hablas? No he ido a ningún lugar desde hace meses.

—Claro y tu padre no tiene una pequeña obsesión con el embajador de las algas— respondió Hisana con ironía. Aunque a lo lejos se escuchó un estornudo.

—Mamá, te digo la verdad.

—No me mientas hija, yo te conozco desde que estabas en mi vientre. Ahora dime ¿Quién es ese chico al que traes como loco?

—¿Hablas de Ichigo?— respondió la joven antes de cubrirse la cara con una almohada. Había hablado de más sin darse cuenta.

—Así que ese es su nombre— mencionó Hisana para acercarse a su hija —¿Qué tanto te gusta?

Rukia se sonrojó por la vergüenza —N-no mucho— mintió.

—Ah, ya veo— Hisana hizo una pausa y la joven por un momento creyó librarse del problema —¿Entonces por eso le pediste matrimonio?

—¿Co-como sabes eso?— le preguntó Rukia al descubrirse el rostro, aunque al ver a los ojos de su madre tuvo la respuesta —Se atrevió a hablar, ¿No?

—Tienes suerte que fuera yo y no tu padre. Quien sabe cómo lo tomaría el pobre Byakuya, enterarse que su princesa está comprometida con un chico que ni conoce.— dijo mientras hacía gala de sus dotes de actuación y fingía estar indignada, aunque parecía exagerar un poco.

—No le digas.— le pidió la joven un poco preocupada por la reacción que tendría su padre.

Ante sus palabras Hisana rio sonoramente. Nunca espero ver a Rukia así, mucho menos haber hablado con el novio o prometido de ella.

Quizá compartían el gusto por hombres despistados, pues Byakuya parecía no notar que su amada hija se comenzaba a arreglar más para "estudiar". E Ichigo no tuvo ni la menor idea de que hablaba con la madre de su novia.

—¡Mamá!— exclamó Rukia bastante avergonzada, además estaba segura que de seguir así llamarían la atención de su padre.

El gesto burlón de Hisana desapareció, para dar lugar a un rostro y mirada seria.

—¿Crees que es el indicado? Porque estoy segura que no han sido amigos— le preguntó serena.

Rukia se sonrojó ante las palabras certeras de la mujer, pero sentía temor de responder, además ¿Cómo supo que no hubo antes algo como amistad?

—La mayoría de las personas piensa que una relación funciona si tienes suerte, pero se necesita comunicación y nada de expectativas. Dime ¿Porque quieres casarte con él?

—Lo conocí en el pasado, aunque aún no me ha reconocido.

—¿Sigues pensando que es el mismo?

Rukia negó —Eso sería ridículo, ya pasaron diez años ¿Quién no cambia en ese tiempo?

—Bien, pero ¿Alguno de ustedes espera algo de ese compromiso?

—No, no realmente. Yo solo lo hice porque quise y el aceptó por el mismo motivo— respondió avergonzada.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la mujer —¿Sus corazones se aceleran al verse o al hablar?— le preguntó. Ya tenía una leve idea de lo que sucedía pero necesitaba más información.

—La verdad es que es todo lo contrario. No importa si hemos tenido un mal día, cuando nos vemos nuestra mente se despeja, llega la tranquilidad.

—Sabes, creo que has encontrado al indicado, pero también pienso que deberías presentárselo a tu padre— dijo Hisana antes de marcharse.

Dos días más tarde...

Byakuya abrió la puerta de su casa al escuchar el timbre. Cuando lo hizo vio una cabellera anaranjada resaltar por encima de un ramo de rosas.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— le preguntó el azabache al joven que vestía de traje negro a un par de metros de él.

—¿Aquí vive Kuchiki Rukia?

—En efecto— respondió Byakuya para observar con más detenimiento al chico.

—¿Se encuentra? Vine a verla.

—Sí, pero quiero saber quién eres antes, no voy a tolerar...

Ichigo le interrumpió —Soy su novio, he de suponer que es su padre, un gusto— respondió con calma antes de hacer una leve referencia.

Byakuya asintió —¿Me permite un momento?— dijo para cerrar la puerta —RUKIA KUCHIKI TIENES QUE EXPLICAR ESTO, AHORA.

Mientras Rukia corría escaleras abajo para calmar a su padre, Hisana se acercaba al novio de su hija.

—Dale diez minutos, si no funciona yo me encargaré— le dijo al joven.

—Hai... Usted debe ser Hisana-san, es un gusto conocerla.

—El gusto es mío.

Ichigo le miró detenidamente —Rukia es igual a usted, es sorprendente— admitió.

La mujer rio —Solo físico, heredó de su padre la personalidad— respondió.

Ambos se quedaron callados, solo para escuchar a padre e hija discutir.

Cuando pasaron los diez minutos Hisana entró, Ichigo por curiosidad se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación de forma clara.

—Byakuya deja que nuestro invitado pase, es de mala educación hacerles esperar.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, él parece un buen chico. Hay que permitirle explicarse y presentarse.

Casi enseguida la puerta fue abierta.

—Pasa— dijo Byakuya con una mezcla de resignación y hosquedad.

—Gracias— respondió el joven, quien al ver a Rukia sonrió —Espero que te gusten— agregó al entregar el ramo.

Quizá Ichigo no lo notó y no lo haría en un buen rato, pero se había ganado la aprobación de un poderoso aliado, la única capaz de doblegar a Kuchiki Byakuya con una petición y una sonrisa amable.


End file.
